Cruel Fate
by cordelia002
Summary: Luke and Lorelai's thoughts after Lorelai walks out of the relationship for good
1. Chapter 1

**Cruel Fate**

**Thoughts from Luke after Lorelai walks away**

**I don't own Gilmore Girls**

**Luke made some HUGE mistakes this season and I don't really know if I want them to end up together now. Sorry, but he will need to do some major groveling to fix this one…..**

Fate had brought them together. There was no doubt in Luke's head. There was a reason why Lorelai got pregnant, didn't marry the guy and moved to this town. There was a reason why every other relationship for either of them, hadn't seemed to satisfy a deep need- but their time together bantering over coffee filled the perfect void. There was a reason why this kid, who lost both his parents, had stayed in town, and opened a business for himself. Although he had nothing, he had felt like he needed to stick around. Why was that? He had always thought that it was because he was supposed to meet a very lonely girl with a small daughter several years later. She was the only one that could get him to do anything. And she needed much more from him then coffee and chores.

He was a bitter, sad, grumpy and lonely man with nothing but the familiarity of his diner to comfort him, until a beautiful brunette with crazy blue eyes walked in. His world had changed; she connected with him in a deep way that fixed all of his hurts. She made the dead parts of his soul- left from his father- alive again. There was only one person made for each person on earth. And Luke had bet everything on the fact that his soul mate was Lorelai. It was a one shot thing, once you gave your heart away like that, it was gone. There was no getting it back.

Luke thought about the self-sufficient woman that walked into his diner and changed his world years ago. But he could remember exactly what he had felt. She took his breath away, and would have done anything to get next to her. It took him eight years to ask her, he spent eight years pining after her, using Lorelai's word. He learned later that deep down she was lonely and scared. She had left everything behind her and brought her daughter to a new place to live. It was all in her eyes…..if they weren't sparkling something was wrong. She needed him. At least he thought that she needed him.

Looking down the street, he couldn't see her anymore. She had walked away, and worst of all- she hadn't looked back. Her steps hadn't even faltered like she was unsure of herself. Here he was standing in the middle of the street still. He hadn't even thought about moving, his thoughts had been so jumbled he hadn't even noticed he was still standing here. The whole town must have heard the whole thing. There would be no ribbons this time. It was a much more hurtful breakup this time….. The whole town could feel the heaviness and finality of it. They would probably leave Luke alone in his grief this time; there really was nothing to say to them. She had stood there, right in front of him, laid her whole heart out to him, everything that was bothering her-the deep hurt that he had given her. And he had refused. He had refused her! The girl he had waited for eight years, and he refused to run away and marry her right then and there. Finding his legs, Luke took the few steps back towards the diner. But he realized that he didn't want to go in. The diner was empty without her, and he wasn't ready to face that. He almost collapsed on to the steps, and found tears rolling down his cheeks.

Fate had dealt them a bad hand. An incredibly unfair hand. It had played with their hearts and then left. They weren't truly meant to be together. That was all there was to it. It had always seemed like they perfect for the each other, but things were really messed up. And there was really no hope of fixing things. This was all way too much for Luke- and he started crying even harder- sobbing really. His emotions, his soul were too invested in this. His heart was too intertwined with hers, there was no healing here. Both lives were ruined through one cruel joke from fate.

Was their love really set up for failure? There were so many questions racing through his troubled and confused mind. It was so unfair that life had set him up to marry the perfect girl, and then rip her out of his life! There was nothing he could do against this, no way to counter this….feeling the absolute failure of this whole situation Luke got up, walked dejectedly around the building and snuck into his apartment from the back. There was only one thing left to do.

**I was thinking about then doing Lorelai's point of view…..What do you think?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

**Thoughts from Lorelai after she walked away**

**Thanks for your reviews! Everyone has their own version of how they want this to go, but I don't really know if it can turn out for the good.**

Her heart was pounding, and she couldn't get it to stop. She was also shaking, and thought that she just might fall to the ground. It must be the adrenaline rush. She had needed this fight out for a long time. And it had taken a lot of strength to go up to him like that; it had taken everything inside of her. And through that, she had lost everything. When she had walked into the diner, she was on a mission. She was going to make him understand- take his shoulders into her hands and shake him if that was what it took, to force understanding of how much this had been hurting her. _"I just can't jump like that"_ was his answer to all of it. Wow. Those words hit her hard. What happened to "I am all in"? Doesn't that mean jumping? Doing anything for that other person? When you find out that you are hurting that other person, doing anything to fix it? Her heart said no. Her heart said that it was over; there was no fixing this if he wouldn't help. Walking away had been really hard. Longing for a touch on the arm to tell her that he had come after her, or hear footsteps, or at least hear him call after her. But nothing. He had been serious; he was out. And you can't change the feelings of another. She had honestly expected him to drop everything and run away with her. Thought that he wouldn't have even hesitated. But then again, she thought that he loved her, and would leave everything for her. When had his heart changed? When had she become less then everything to him? She couldn't believe that she had had the courage to walk away. She could still feel his gaze on her back, and she desperately wanted to hear footsteps- but there was nothing.

Now, her heart had changed. She was out. And she was out for good. After saying what he said, there was no going back to him. No fixing this hurt. She had suddenly seen in him, something that she couldn't ever live with anyways. She couldn't put her finger on a name for it, but suddenly putting her aside because he was in shock was the just of it. He should have leaned on her from the start. That was what she was there for; to lean on through the hard things in life. The fact that he couldn't do that meant that there would always be a void there, and she didn't want that with the man that was meant for her. She wanted nothing between them. Luke couldn't give her that, and she knew that now.

The truth and finality of all being over hadn't quite hit her yet. The adrenaline rush wasn't done coursing through her body yet. She was still on a high, a high from finally getting everything out at Luke, and finally making him see how much he had hurt her. She hadn't realized it, but she had been secretly coveting the things that she could hold against him. She could hurt him with those things….because of how much he had hurt her. It was slowly hitting her, but it was the freedom that hit her heart before the overwhelming devastation. She felt like she could breathe…like there was a whole lot more air around her to live in. She had spent her life lately sneaking around and hiding from Luke, but no more. Her life was hers again. She also felt some relief; the hurt of losing him forever wasn't as bad as the hurt from him slowly killing her with cutting her out of his life. It really had been killing her. She hadn't really known that- it had just snuck up on her, but now that that was gone, she felt alive again.

The walk to her house seemed longer then normal. Much much longer; like it would never end. She didn't really know if she wanted to go there- if Luke was going to come after her, he would stake out her house and the inn. But her mind was fuzzy, and she couldn't really think of anywhere else to go. As she walked up the steps to her house, she felt very tired, and knew that the hurt was sinking in. She had lost everything in one devastating swoop. She was knocked off of her feet, and had no idea if she would be able to get back up. A kooky psychologist had talked her into going to Luke and demanding action. Had that really been wise? Had she just gotten caught up in the hope for something different and ruined something that was still meant to be? But her heart knew that it had been time to confront him. It would just take a long time to heal from this hurt, and she wasn't sure at that moment if she could ever love again. As she opened her front door, Luke memories flooded her heart and mind. And she sobbed. Fell on the ground at her front door, and sobbed. Her best friend, lover, and maker of her beloved coffee, was gone. And she wasn't getting him back. She had just cut him completely out of her life. A million thoughts ran through her mind, as she sobbed on the ground.

After an hour or so she stood up. She wasn't done crying for good, but she was for the moment. She had to get out of here. Suddenly everything in her house made her sick to her stomach, and she ran out of there with only her keys in her hand.

She didn't even think about anything, including the consequences of her actions. She only knew that she was hurt, and Chris had always been a temporary fix for her. They had a very 'in-the-moment' kind of relationship, and they always had. The instant the door was opened; she had gone in and kissed him. There was no small talk, she needed him to fix this, and he had never refused her.

It was only the next morning- with GiGi breaking into the room, that the reality of what she did, along with everything else from last night hit her once again. She was appalled at herself. She always went to Chris. **_Why?_**

**Next I was thinking that Emily would be a good person to touch on…..if anyone would be happy, it would be her…. And I don't know how to end it. Help would be awesome.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Gilmore Girls**

**Chapter 3**

**Okay, so my friend though of a way to fix Luke and Lorelai…..so I need to take a vote. Should Luke and Lorelai end up together, or Christopher and Lorelai?**

Luke got up super early the next morning and called Caesar to open for him. He hadn't been sleeping really anyways, and there was no point in just laying there. Luke took a walk, and had been so lost in thought that he was surprised when he ended up on Lorelai's front porch. All the lights were out, and her jeep wasn't out front. There was really no point knocking because even on the slight chance that she was home, she wouldn't answer to him. He had been trying to figure out all night if all of this was really his fault. But the overwhelming evidence declared that it was. This was his fault. Luke had driven away the love of his life. He sighed, the absolute finality of that hadn't really hit him yet at all- but he knew that it would. _Where was she? Would she come home_? The promise he had made to the whole town at that town meeting came back to him. "I will pack up and leave town" The last time they had broken up Luke hadn't left…..but that didn't seem quite as final as this time. He walked up the steps and looked in her windows. Everything in that house was SO Lorelai. Everything in there screamed her name, and every memory they had ever made there came flying back to him all at once. He looked away- he couldn't stand it. He didn't really want to leave though, so he just sat down the bench by the front door and waited. He didn't know if he was waiting for her to come home, or for the end of the world, but he just sat there. Somewhere along the line Luke fell asleep.

As soon as Christopher wrapped his arm around her, Lorelai leaped out of the bed. "What are we doing Chris?"

Okay, so she finally wants to talk about this….is what went through Christopher's mind. When she had knocked on his door all upset, he had been completely taken off guard. Earlier, she had seemed so happy, what could have possibly happened in those few hours between Friday Night Dinner and putting GiGi to bed? She didn't say, but she sure let him take advantage of her! But by now, Chris had grown up a little, and really did want to know what was bugging her enough that she came to him. "I don't know Lore- you came to me remember?"

She looked down and covered herself up a little with the covers from his bed. She had forgotten when she jumped up that she was naked. "Chris- I was upset." She didn't know if she really wanted to tell Chris everything about her and Luke. But she realized that she could without regret. She had no plan to go back to Luke. "Luke has been completely devoted to his new daughter- well, not new daughter. She's been around for 12 years, but she's new for him. And he put off our wedding…." And she had to stop because those words made the tears come. Tucking her messy curls behind her ears she continued at a squeeze of the hand from Christopher. "And he had no clue how much it was all hurting me. Anyways it's over between us, and- and I don't know I was upset."

"So you broke it off with him? Tonight?" Chris was getting the picture.

"Yeah, I was just through you know? I can't marry him- how he is now. He- he isn't the Luke that I fell in love with." She said shaking her head. "He's different. And this whole thing showed me a part of Luke that I can't live with." And with that she broke down all over again.

Chris quickly took her into his arms and held her. _I could get her back through this_, he thought.

"How can two people be so sure that they were made for each and then this?" She asked through her sobs. She just didn't understand. Love had screwed her over for the last time. This time was worse then ever before, and she didn't think that she could live through this.

"I don't know Lore, you guys were pretty happy….but you'll find the guy. There is someone out there for you." And he backed away from her a little to look her in the eye and say, "I want to help you through this. I- I want to really be there for you through this. Will you just give us a chance? Not right away, let's get you through this first as friends. But then, I think the time might finally be right for us!"

At first she was disgusted at the thought. But that feeling subsided and she thought about it. Were Chris and her really finally given their chance? There was a whole lot to think about, and Lorelai needed some space suddenly. "Um, can I think about that one Chris? I mean all of this is a lot all at once. I am not saying no, but I need to think about it. And I really need to go think about everything for awhile. Is this area safe? I need to get some fresh air."

"Yeah sure Lore. And of course. I didn't really expect an answer right away."

And with that their conversation ended. Lorelai went to get dressed, and realized that she had nothing besides the dress from the night before. She wanted to burn that dress- too many bad memories all in one night. "Chris? Can I borrow some sweats?"

Chris dug through his closet trying to find something for Lorelai to wear. When he found something, he threw it into the bathroom, and walked back to his bed. There was really a lot for him to think about too.

When Luke woke up again, he was completely confused. _Where was he_? He was sore, and grumpy and in no mood to be awake yet. When he was awake enough to look around he found himself on Lorelai's bench outside of her house. _Why was he out here_? When everything flooded back to him, the tears that hadn't come last night came all at once now. He cried for quite some time, but didn't want anyone to catch him there, so he snuck into her house. He hoped beyond hope that she had come home and hadn't wakened him up. But the whole house was empty, with no sign that she had been home. Luke couldn't stay there for the same reasons he couldn't last night, everything hurt him, and so he walked through the kitchen to the back door and out of the house so that no one could see him there. He wasn't ready to answer to anyone about what had happened the night before. He just wanted to find Lorelai and fix everything. _But where could she have gone_? He didn't really want to call Rory, incase she wasn't there, that would only make Rory worry. _Would she go to Sookie's? Was she just out driving around with no end somewhere?_ In the end, he called Rory. He just had to know.

"Rory?" Luke said when she picked up.

"Luke? What's up?" Rory said with a little concern in her voice

"Is your mom there with you?"

"No, why Luke? What happened?"

"Your mom- broke up with me last night and….." that was the first time he had had to say that out loud and it hurt a lot. "She didn't go home. I don't know where she is….and I'm kind of getting worried."

"Oh my gosh! Luke, what happ- never mind. We can talk about that later. I will try to get a hold of her on her cell. She wouldn't answer it from you anyways. I will call you back when I have news. I promise. I need to go though; she's going to need me.

Christopher thought that whole situation out all the way through several times while Lorelai was on her walk. And he really thought that this just might be their chance. Several times one or the other had been ready, but never both at once. Except when they had gotten pregnant. But they had been really young. That time didn't count. This was it! This was their chance. He was sure he could win her this time. If he was just a little patient and caring, she would be his.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**I don't own Gilmore Girls!**

**Thanks for the reviews! This one has been pretty fun to write. There is a lot to overcome, and I don't know how to fix it all…….but I will try. And Luke and Lorelai will be getting back together. I was just so angry at first, that I didn't see any hope at all. But now I have found some.**

Lorelai walked outside, and the cold air hit her harder then she expected. It was like when you had a cold and any little touch hurt or at least was felt harsher then it was intended. She pulled Christopher's coat around her a little tighter and walked just a little faster. She felt dirty and gross, and wanted to relieve her mind of everything. She had just walked away from everything important to her, and she was still trying to grasp what had happened. It was the morning after. So much had happened the night before, her head was reeling. She wanted to put her head between her legs, shut her eyes and scream at the entire world. On her walk, she thought about everything there was to think about. But the reasons why still alluded her. She had no idea where she was going, but she just walked. Not knowing Boston at all, she didn't want to get lost. So she walked around in a circle around Chris's apartment several times. It was like her life, around and around in circles. How many times had she gone to Christopher when she was hurting? After every single relationship that had ever gone bad- but this was all of them. She wondered where her mind had been lately. She had been on a huge rollercoaster for a couple of weeks now…._why was that_? She had been mad, sad, and everything else in huge swings. That was how she had gotten the nerve to tell Luke off the night before. _Why had she done that? What had possessed her to have such mood swings? Was it really just stress_?

After hanging up with Rory, Luke just sat there staring at the phone. He was willing it to ring- and for it to be Lorelai. But it didn't, and he couldn't just stand there all day. _Where could she have gone_? He had no idea. He would just have to wait around to Rory to call. He didn't have any idea where he wanted to go to wait for her. He really didn't want to stay here, and he didn't want to go to the diner- but that didn't leave anywhere else to go. This was going to drive him crazy. He could not figure out a way to make this better, and that was who he was. A person that liked to make everything better. But this time it was him that hurt it, and he didn't know how to fix this. And right there, in Lorelai's bedroom Luke fell apart all over again. He cried because he didn't know how to fix this, because he couldn't find the love of his life, because his world had fallen apart the night before.

Rory was desperately running through the hallways at Yale trying to get to her car. But every single person she knew wanted her attention when they saw her. She waved them all off, except the last one, Paris had never been able to get hints like that. "Where are you going Gilmore?" she asked with her arm stretched out so that Rory couldn't run past her.

"Paris, I just need to go. Please! I will explain later I promise, but I need to get somewhere." Rory begged breathlessly.

"No, you aren't going anywhere until you tell me what's going on,"

Rory saw no hope of getting past her without an explanation, so she relented. "Luke just called me, and he can't find my mother." She started, saying it all out loud wasn't easy and her eyes got teary. "They broke up last night, and mom tends to run after things like that, so I am going to Stars Hollow to help find her."

Paris knew this was bad, and truly Paris did try to be a good friend, at least most of the time…."I'll take you."

"No Paris its fine just- can I go now?"

"Yeah, only if you take me. And before you argue, the way you were running through here a minute ago doesn't help your case that you are fit to drive right now. Your mother doesn't need a dead daughter to come home to."

Rory sighed and handed her the keys, it would be nice not to drive right now, and they walked out to the car together.

When Liz and TJ drove into Stars Hollow they were surprised at what they saw. Everyone in town was talking quietly in tight circles. Normally people were pretty open with their news, so this was interesting to Liz.

Getting out of the car, by the diner, she noticed that Luke wasn't in there. Now she was worried and grabbed TJ's hand and hurried into the diner. She barged in, and yelled for Caesar.

"What is it?" he came out of the kitchen yelling.

"Where is Luke?" she asked. She was trying to be calm, but she was worried about her brother.

"He didn't say, he just said he couldn't come in." Caesar said a little defensively. "Wait, let me go check the caller ID." He said when he thought of it. He took the phone off the wall and went through the calls. Luke's was way earlier that morning, so there was a lot to go through. "He called from Lorelai's house." He said a little surprised. Talking to himself he said, "I thought that they had a fight last night……..I wouldn't really think that he would be over there."

"They had a fight?" she asked and without waiting for an answer, and she ran out of the house. Her brother would be pretty upset if he and Lorelai had had a fight. She ran the couple of blocks to Lorelai's and was out of breath when she saw it. Her jeep wasn't there, and no lights were on. But as she got closer she saw that the front door was wide open. Silently and timidly she walked into the house. She could hear someone crying upstairs, and so she went up the stairs. On Lorelai's bed, Luke was sobbing, his back turned to her. She walked in a little farther and sat on the bed, she had never seen Luke cry. Thinking about it, she realized that he probably had cried every time she left to make bad, stupid choices, she had just left too soon to see his tears. She owed him then- which she already knew. She put her hand on his shoulder, and he leaped off the bed.

He hadn't heard anyone come in, and if it was anyone he would have though it was Rory or Lorelai. He was very surprised to see his sister. She had never seen him cry, and he would have preferred to keep it that way. He was her protector, and he didn't want her to see him weak. He was really embarrassed. "I- uh. Lore- and me… What are you doing here?" he didn't even know that she knew where Lorelai lived.

"I came to see you, with TJ. We went into the diner and Caesar said you weren't there. The whole town is acting weirdly, and he said that you didn't come into work today. I was worried about you big brother. What is going on?"

"Lorelai and I had a little. Well, it was really a big- we had a misunderstanding last night, and she hasn't come home." He answered not really sure that he wanted to share all of it with his sister.

"Wow, Luke. I'm- so sorry. You want to tell me what it was about?" she asked, taking his hand in hers.

He sighed; there was no reason not to tell her, he was just used to her being in trouble and needing him, not the other way around. "I don't know. It- it's probably all my fault….I just can't figure this out. She has been so- vacant lately, and….I guess that I should have questioned it all more, but I didn't. She kept telling me that everything was okay….for months now she has."

"So this is all about your new kid?" Liz asked him.

"Yeah, I guess it is. I didn't know how to mix my life with April and my life with Lorelai, so I didn't. It was just- easier.

"You did tell her about April, right?"

"No. She found out. April was sitting in the diner one day, and Lorelai came in. April, not knowing that it was a secret, told her that I was her dad, and Lorelai freaked. She had every right to freak…. She said she needed time, and then a couple of days later told me how she felt, and I thought that everything was okay. Things got crazy, and I told Lorelai that, and she offered to postpone the wedding, and everything was okay. Around Valentine's Day she needed reassurance that we really would be getting married. I told her that I really did want to get married; I just wanted to figure things out for awhile. I though that she understood at that point. You know, thinking about it though, she grew more distance right after that. And lately, well I hadn't been able to even get a hold of her for days until last night. She's been canceling dates and not coming in for coffee…. I just don't get it."

Liz thought about what a guy Luke was. It was so like men to not see things like this. "Luke," she started slowly, "being left out of your life like that, wasn't at all fair to Lorelai. She probably felt worthless to you. You took your need for her away, and gave it to your daughter. You didn't mean to, but you told her you didn't need her anymore Luke. That is what your 'separate worlds' thing has meant to her. She has always needed to feel needed, all girls do. You haven't needed her much lately. Postponing the wedding did that too. You took her place in your life away from her. She wanted to be important enough to you, to get to meet her, get to know her, be in both of your lives. Instead you pushed her away, and told her you didn't need her anymore." Liz looked at her brother, who was heartbroken over what he had done to Lorelai.

"I- I never. That isn't what I was thinking or feeling." And the thought of hurting her like that, hurting her right in the center of all of her insecurities, killed him, and he leaned on Liz and cried. Through all of this, he had thought about what Lorelai was feeling through his own. And that obviously hadn't worked at all. Oh, he knew that she was hurt and frustrated. But he didn't know that his words and actions had hit her right in the center of all of her insecurities. He had killed her inside. He truly did deserve to lose her, he hadn't thought that he deserved to be yelled at last night, but he had. Her pride had allowed her to beg him for the relationship back one last time. And he had straight out told her no. _How could he possibly have told her no_? He had been upset since last night, but knowing that it was all his fault made it much worse.

Rory decided to try her mom's cell one more time. She silently begged her mother to answer.

"Hello?" Lorelai's voice sounded a little too cheerful- but at least it was there. She was alive, and about to hear her mother's side of the story.

"Mom! I have been trying to find you! Luke called me and said that you weren't in town. You didn't come home last night, after- well after whatever it was that you guys had last night." She had said Luke's name cautiously, knowing that it would hurt her mother to hear his name.

"I'm sorry Rory…. It was a long night. And Luke had no right to call you like that." She choked on his name, but didn't want to sound upset to her daughter. "I'm find Rory, really."

"Yeah whatever. Where are you? Can I come to see you?"

"Um- well Rory. See- Luke and I had a, thing last night."

"I heard about it a little from, Luke. But I was more worried about where you had gotten to then hearing the details. Where are you? Let's talk in person."

"See that's thing Rory…..I'm- I'm at Christopher's." she cringed waiting for Rory's reaction.

Rory tried to keep her voice calm, but she was horrified. "You went to dad?" was all that she could get out. "Is that what your fight was about last night- or…"

"No, no. That was- well stupidity really. But I went to Chris after Luke and my- thing." She hated the fact that she ran to Christopher and hated talking about it.

"Mom, um……wow. Where are you right now? Are you in Boston?"

"Yeah, I went out for a walk, but I am heading back to his apartment. I think that I am ready to come home- if, you'll be there."

"Yeah, I am on my way right now, with Paris- she's driving. And I will meet you there, where though? Luke is at your house."

"He's at my house, why?"

"Because he loves you, and was worried when you didn't come home!" sounding like it should be very obvious why Luke was worried. "Mom-"she really needed to hear that she didn't ruin any chance to get back together with Luke by sleeping with Rory's father. "you, and dad. You- um, didn't…mom this was like the tequila night right? Completely innocent?" When she heard her mother start to cry, she knew they were in trouble. Luke would be beyond angry. He probably wouldn't take her back now……but she still didn't know what had been said the night before…..so she just comforted her mother. "Mom, it's okay. It's going to be okay."

"No Rory, it really can't be okay now. I've ruined everything…."

Wanting to get her mother to her as quickly as she was able, she tried to get Lorelai's mind off of that. "Mom, just come home. I want to hear all about this, and we'll figure everything out. Just head home. Please."

"Okay, I will be home in about an hour. Will you- get rid of Luke for me. I am so not ready to face him."

"Sure, he will be gone by the time you get here. Just hurry home please. I'm worried about you."

With that Lorelai walked back up the stairs to Chris's apartment. She had a lot to say to Christopher, and took a deep breath before the explosion came out of her.

When she was done, she grabbed everything that she could see that was hers, and walked out. She knew that he wouldn't understand, he really never did. But at least she had told him everything that was on her heart to tell him. And then she left, just walked out on him. Got into her car, and pointed herself home, back to Stars Hollow to pick up the pieces from the night before.

When Rory got to the house, she ran the stairs and was very surprised to see Liz there. Paris ran to the store to get some comfort food, while Rory got rid of Luke. Luke was a mess, it looked like he and Liz had been sitting there for quite sometime. "Um, Luke?" she said as she walked into the room.

"Rory!" he said, and jumped off the bed. "Good, you're here." He said, he was trying to wipe his eyes and look like everything was perfect at the same time, and it almost made Rory laugh. Luke then thought to ask, "Did you get a hold of your mother?"

"Yeah, I did." And she looked down. Telling him that Lorelai didn't really want to see him right now might hurt a little, and she didn't want to hurt Luke. "She's coming home-."

"Great!" he said with relief. She was coming home, they could talk about everything and it would all work out. They could be alright again by tonight.

"She's headed here, and-. And she asked me get rid of you." She hated the sadness in his eyes, "She's just not ready to see you yet Luke."

"Okay," and started fixing her bed up. Then he looked up and looked Rory right in the eyes and said, "Please tell me when she's ready to talk Rory. I have to talk to her. I have- A lot to say to her."

She nodded back as Luke and Liz left the house. She sighed at how much Luke was hurting. She truly hoped that everything could be fixed. She just didn't know. She hadn't even heard what happened yet. So she had to be patient.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**I don't own Gilmore Girls **

**Thank you for your reviews!**

Rory anxiously waited for her mother to get home, pacing around the bedroom and looking out the window at every little sound. This could drive her crazy…..she had to get out of the house. Coming from Boston, her mother could easily be several hours, and Rory couldn't pace for hours on end. No, she would meet Paris at the store, and from there, send her home. Lorelai would need comfort food, she was devastated and more then likely wouldn't get out of bed for several days. But Paris had done her job, and now Rory just wanted to be alone with her mother. Then they could just sit and talk and cry it all out. Rory was pretty sure that she could help fix it all, she just needed to sit down and hear the extent of the damage done. It was pouring outside, but Rory didn't have a car, so she threw her coat over her head and ran to the market.

Lorelai was having a hard time driving; she shouldn't have expected to keep her eyes dry, but she had. She thought that she could make it until she saw Rory. But once again, everything was piling up on her heart, and she was feeling overwhelmed by it all. She still couldn't believe everything that had happened. It was too big to fathom. She had interfered and ruined what fate had brought her. At least that is how she felt. And if she could mess up that badly, to screw over fate's plan, then she wasn't sure that she wanted to live the rest of her life. She really needed to see her daughter. She was the one that could help her sort through all the gunk that had come between her and Luke. She should have gone to Rory last night, but like always she just didn't think. She did what she always did; run to Chris. Every time that she in a mess she ran to him. And the worst part was that he never really helped anything. He always complicated her life- without fail. Lorelai sighed and realized that she needed to get off the road. She was crying way too hard to be driving. She tried to stop crying long enough to take an exit and get to a parking lot. Once there, she let it out. She probably couldn't have held it in if she wanted to anymore. With the tears she could feel her strength drain out of her. Luke was a part of her, and that part would now never be whole again. She cried at least for an hour, when she realized that she still wouldn't be able to drive for awhile. Rory would be getting worried if she didn't see Lorelai within the hour, so she had to call.

Rory was peeking over the aisles to find Paris when her cell phone went off. Already worried about her mother, it didn't help that it was her calling. "Mom? Is everything okay?"

"Rory? Umm….yeah. I just- I need you to come to me." Obviously sobbing through her words.

"Did something happen mom? What's wrong?" She was still not sure what exactly she was upset about; whether it was Luke or something new.

"No, I'm just- I'm crying too hard to drive sweets. I, uh- I was kinda hoping you could come to get me?"

"Oh, ummmm sure. Where are you?" Still worried about her and wanting to see her as quickly as possible.

"Ummm, I don't know Rory, that's why I got off the road, I couldn't see at all. Could you just head to Boston, and I will figure out where I am on your way? I- I really need to see you."

Rory was scared now. Her mother hated her daughter seeing her upset; normally she avoided it at all costs. Like the last time Luke and her had fought. It wasn't good that she was upset enough to admit to needing her. "Sure, I am on my way right now. Do you need anything?"

"Um, we need a way to get my car home…." Lorelai felt stupid not being able to get home for herself.

"Oh, okay. We'll figure that out later mom. Let me just come for you now. Would you want to stay there for the night? It might be a good idea, so then we can talk for as long as we want."

"Yeah, that's a good idea hon, I will find a hotel of some kind." Sniffing and choking through the tears with a little laugh, she said, "After I figure out where I am." At the moment she really needed a bathroom, she could tell just by the way that she was feeling that she looked like crap. She was broken enough, that she didn't really care. There was a Denny's a block away, so she hung up with Rory, and walked there to use the bathroom and figure out where she was.

Rory then found Paris. "Hey, I need to go get my mom."

"Where is she? Is everything okay?" Paris asked

"Yeah, she's just too upset to drive. She's somewhere between here and Boston….she wasn't exactly sure where. But I need to go after her, so why don't you head home, and I can take it from here."

"You don't have a car Rory. How are you going to go get her without a car?" Still worried about Rory and Lorelai.

"Oh, that's right!" Rory answered starting to panic. All she wanted was to get to her mother….and things were getting complicated. "Will you take me?"

"You and Lorelai need to be alone. Why don't you take my car up there? I trust you, and then I will just take the bus home or something." She really wanted to be helpful.

"Yeah, I guess. Though I really don't want to take your car, there really isn't any other option. Thanks Paris." She said and took the keys from her friend. She also took all of the junk food that Paris had gotten, and carried it all out to the car. She raced out of the parking lot and down the street towards the freeway.

Luke was wiping down the tables when he saw Rory fly by the diner. Worried about what new development might have been discovered, he picked up the phone and called Rory's cell.

"Hello?" Rory answered once again worried about her mother.

"Hey Rory. Is everything okay? I saw you in a strange car racing down the street, and I got worried."

"Yeah, it's kind of a long story. Paris brought me home from Yale because I was too upset to drive. And now mom just called and needs me to pick her up….and so I don't have a car. Now Paris gave me her car to go get her and she has to take the bus home." Rory cringed slightly at what she had said, she wasn't willing to explain to Luke where Lorelai was, but she had set herself up for it.

"You have to pick her up? Where is she?" Luke panicked a little.

"Well- um. I can't tell you that right now. She really needs to be the one to tell you where she is. For now just know that she is okay, just really upset."

"Um, okay. That really didn't help me not to worry though." He sighed, "Okay Rory. Please take care of her for me. And- as soon as she is ready too, get her to talk to me. We really need to talk."

"I will Luke, I promise. You know that I really want you guys to be together. She just needs to work everything out, and then she will be coming to you to make up."

"Yeah, I do know that Rory. Take care, and be careful." And he hung up. Maybe everything would work out. Lorelai just needed some space to work everything out. Rory would be the perfect one to help her with that. Luke decided that all he really wanted was a beer up in his apartment. He climbed the steps and opened the door. To his surprise Liz was up there cooking dinner. "Are you cooking?" he asked incredulously.

"Yeah! I think that this one is actually going to taste good!" She said with a laugh.

Luke smiled despite everything that was going on in his mind. Liz actually showed up at a good time. That was probably a first. But, Luke was really glad to have her around. He could really use her help around here. He couldn't function normally until things with Lorelai worked out. With Liz here he could focus on that, while she took care of some of the other things. "Thanks Liz" he said as he took a giant plate of the spaghetti she had made. He then took a beer out of the fridge and sat in his chair to eat. Liz tried to keep the conversation light and ongoing. Luke had a hard time keeping up with her talking. He downed his beer in a hurry, but hardly touched his food. He thought that he had been hungry, but he was too worked up and worried about everything. Liz sent him to bed early and demanded that she opened in the morning so that he could sleep in.

Lorelai had figured out where she was. She had driven about a quarter of the distance between Boston and Stars Hollow. She was at a Denny's in Ashland, right off the freeway. She had informed Rory of this information, and then walked back to her car and cried again. She needed to find a hotel room like Rory said, but really wasn't in the mood to see anyone but her daughter. She felt sick to her stomach now. For the first time all day she picked up her cell phone to check the time. It didn't feel like the day after the fight, it really felt like that happened months ago- years really. But the pain in her heart was still very fresh. It was 8pm. Rory should be here really soon, but for now- she needed to rest her eyes.

She leaped out of her sleep when Rory knocked on her window. She stretched a little, and opened up the door while her heart returned to its normal speed. She had really been asleep, not great sleep, but at least sleep. "Hey hon. Thanks for coming." She reached out to hug her daughter, her best friend.

Rory noticed how horrible her mother looked, and tried hard not to look surprised and worried. She hugged her mother, and then they both got back into the car to settle in for a good talk. "So, are you ready to tell me what happened?" she pried a little- she really needed to hear what happened.

"Rory, um… let's get a hotel room, and get all settled in first. I am going to cry through this, and I don't want to show up at a hotel room with puffy eyes."

Rory didn't want to tell her mother that she already had horribly puffy eyes and deep tired lines so she just agreed and tried to smile.

They got into their respective cars and Rory followed her mother around the town of Ashland until they found a nice enough looking hotel. They checked in, got all of their stuff into the room, got into their pajamas and settled into bed. Lorelai was just stalling and Rory knew it. But she also knew that her mother wouldn't say anything until she was ready- even to her best friend. It was just the way that Lorelai was. They small-talked for awhile, but when Rory started yawning, Lorelai knew she had to start talking. She sighed and began the long story.

"Rory, this is a lot bigger than not getting married on June 3rd." she started.

"Yeah, I kinda thought that, I knew something else, more recent had to have happened."

Lorelai looked down at the bed. This was really hard to get out, this was her heart, and this was so personal that it felt disgusting to tell anyone else, like she was giving away something of herself- it was all the yucky-ness that had been building up in her heart since this whole June 3rd thing started. It was all so much a part of her that she really had no idea how to share it……even to Rory. "I feel like…..I rushed fate and so I don't get what it was going to give me." she said, already tearing up. "I don't think that Luke is the one, or maybe-gosh. Maybe he is, but we messed it up badly enough that it just can't happen anymore. Luke saying no to eloping the other night- that….that was just too much. That was the end- I can't, I can't give my heart back to him after that. Not after how much we promised and all that he said……I just….I found out something about Luke last night that I can't get over- I can't forgive." Lorelai stopped because she was crying too hard to talk. Rory crawled closer to her and held her hands. "But, I knew that Luke would try to fix everything, because- because he's Luke. And I couldn't stand the thought of that. So, so-I did something stupid……something beyond stupid. I just can't stand the thought of fixing things with Luke. He's too perfect, everything was too perfect. And the idea of having him, but not being able to have what we were meant to have, is too much……and I don't think that we can fix everything- not without me compromising a LOT of myself." Lorelai stopped again. This was like throwing up, like a lot of times when you are getting out things that this personal……later you feel much better, but for the moment, you just feel gross. Lorelai sobbed then, uncontrollable, gasping sobs. The sobs scared Rory to death, but she just laid there next to her mother rubbing her shoulder and trying to calm her down. They could finish the story in the morning that was plenty for Rory to be able to figure out what happened from there. Perfect eternity was ripped out of her mother's hands, and she had understood that. She was reacting accordingly.

**I still haven't decided whether they will end up together or not……..I personally don't think that they should, but for the sake of the story, they just might. Please comment!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**I don't own Gilmore Girls!**

**Is this story going too slowly? I realized that this is only the Sunday after their fight, and there have been 6 chapters. Three days in six chapters? Is that too slow? Please review and let me know!**

Lorelai had fallen asleep, but it was a very restless sleep. She was having really weird dreams, and they were really disturbing. _She was floating in a sea of apples- and all she wanted to do was take a bite out of every single one of them. There was something else weird about it, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it yet. Suddenly Luke drove by in his truck, singing "nanny-nanny boo boo, you can't have coffee!" and holding a coffee pot out the window. She could smell the coffee, and almost taste it, so she started swimming towards Luke screaming at him to hand over the coffee. But she couldn't swim very well, this confused her and she looked down to see what could be stopping her. When she saw that she had a giant-pregnant stomach she gasped and started drowning._

Apparently she gasped in real life too, because she scared Rory out of her sleep next to her. Worried that her mom was having a bad dream, she started shaking her, trying to wake her up. Lorelai leaped up when she was finally awake, and yelled, "I'm pregnant!"

Rory still sleepy shook her head a little, "Mom, are…..what are you talking about? Have you taken a test?" Realizing that it was probably just a very real dream, took her mom's hand, and tried to soothe her. "Mom, you are not pregnant….were you dreaming about being pregnant?"

Lorelai nodded, and clutched her stomach. She told Rory about the dream, and though Rory tried really hard to convince her that she was not pregnant, it all started making more sense to Lorelai then it had in weeks. She was a crazy emotional mess, and being pregnant really explained that…..it actually explained a lot of things. But it also made a lot of things much more complicated. She fell back into her bed, and started crying. Rory had been expecting this, so she grasped her hand a little harder and scooted closer to her.

"Rory what am I going to do?" she said.

Rory hadn't a clue, but she did want to soothe her mother and get her back to sleep. "Do you want me to go get a test? I could go right now and you could know for sure in the next hour."

She thought about it, but quickly realized that it was too soon for her. With everything happening, it wasn't something that Lorelai needed right now. The news of a baby could make a lot of things a whole lot worse- and it meant that she would have to talk to Luke again. Something that she had hoped that she wouldn't have to do for a long time. No, she just couldn't deal with that yet. Her heart was broken, and it would need to heal at least a little before she got more heartbreaking news- like Luke didn't want anything do with her even if there was a baby involved. She wasn't sure if she wanted Luke back in her life, but hearing that he WOULDN'T be in her life would break her heart worse then it was already. And she wasn't willing to do that yet. "No Rory. I'm not ready to know yet" is all she said.

"Mom, you really need to know if there is a baby involved. You need to know if you should stop drinking coffee or alcohol…..and-" Rory was starting to panic realizing all that her mother being pregnant would mean.

"Rory, I'm just not ready to know yet okay? I will be careful, and find out soon-but I am not ready yet." Lorelai answered.

Luke went to bed, but he didn't sleep. His talk with Liz had been interesting. Had he been ignoring the signs that Lorelai was upset for months? That was a lot to take in. _"__For months I've been skulking around, not saying anything, and not having an opinion on anything like I'm Clarence Thomas or something."_ His girlfriend being upset and not telling him so, that almost made him mad. Lorelai had always told him before when she was upset……….but the more he thought about it, the more he realized that she really hadn't ever told him she was upset. Why not? Why hadn't she ever told him when he did something that upset her? These questions nagged him for hours…and he didn't have any answers. Her words from the other night wouldn't stop going through his head either. _"You need to figure out how April fits into our lives not the other way around"_, _"I made a commitment to you, and I need to make it happen."_ and the one that broke his heart the most, _"No, I'm not waiting anymore, it's now or never!"_ Had he messed this up? Luke couldn't decide…..there were too many worries racing through his head to grab one and think about it for any length of time. He tried to settle his mind down and sleep, but it was useless. He hadn't slept since their fight. As he tossed and turned in bed once again, Luke heard Lorelai in his head say, _"But once we're married, everything with April will be fine, Anna said so."_ That one really puzzled him. What had happened between Lorelai and Anna? Did Lorelai come and demand that they elope because of something that Anna had said? At least that was a question that he could get an answer to. He was going to go and ask Anna what she said to Lorelai. He had to know what happened there. But he'd have to wait for several hours to find out. He couldn't just show up at Anna's house at 6am. She would think that he was a lunatic. So he tried to go back to sleep. But of course, it didn't work. He just tossed and turned some more until he couldn't stand lying there anymore. Luke didn't want to wake Liz up, so he grabbed a shirt and some pants and walked outside. When he got outside, he didn't really know where to go, but when he thought about it, all he wanted was to see Lorelai…..he really couldn't go talk to her, but he could walk to her house and see if she was home or not, and be closer to her then he would be at the diner. That would at least tell him something. So to Lorelai's house he walked, and like the other night- he just sat on her steps in hopes that maybe he could catch a glance at her, see what she was up to. Anything at all to tell him that she was hurting as much as he was. But sitting there hurt too. It reminded him of a lot of memories of her. The chuppah he gave her, and the two of them sitting right where he was, talking about getting married. How had things ever gotten so messed up from where they had been then? He was in love with her…..and he had been since they had met. How had he, once she had said to going out with him, allowed things to get so messed up? He had made so many promises to himself that if he was EVER given a chance with her, he would do it right. That he would be better for her then any of the other guys that she had ever gone out with. Luke was so tired of thinking through these things over and over. He just wanted desperately to figure everything out, and have an answer to how to make everything better. But Luke was so tired, that he fell asleep on Lorelai's front porch- not a very restful sleep, but sleep none the less.

Lorelai had had to get out of bed to go to the bathroom. She didn't want to, but she had to go bad enough that it was necessary. She did her business, and looked at herself in the mirror. Holy Crap did she look bad. She barely recognized the girl in the mirror. The girl looked old, and very very tired and worried. Could she be pregnant? Did that explain her crazier then normal behavior? More then likely it was true, she realized the more that she thought about it. _What would Luke say? Was she willing to tell him_? If she didn't then she was no better then Anna. Anna, she hated Anna so much. She was the root of a lot of the problems between Luke and her. She had made a lot of stupid rules that hurt her, and drove Luke and her apart. But it was Luke's fault too partly at least. Could she tell Luke she was pregnant? How would they deal with this throughout the kids' life? Would they end up together because of this without working anything out? There was way too much between them- Lorelai just couldn't bring herself to fixing everything without some true healing. They would have to talk through everything. Was she willing to do that? This whole thing was driving her crazy, and Lorelai covered her face and started sobbing. Her sobs woke Rory up and she raced to the bathroom to comfort her mother.

Luke woke up with a start, and realized that once again, he was at Lorelai's. And she hadn't come home yet. It helped a little that Rory was with her, but he still needed her to come home. As soon as she did they could talk, and fix everything……..but the longer she stayed away, the more he realized that maybe everything couldn't be fixed- and that scared him. As he woke up a little more, he realized that he could now go to Anna's without looking crazy, so he stretched and walked home to get his truck. As soon as he got there he jumped into it and headed to Woodbridge. They were going to have a talk. It took about a half hour to get there because Luke only vaguely knew where he was going. But he was worked up when he finally did get there. He had convinced himself that Anna had put a lot of rules on his relationship with April that had come between him and Lorelai. Anna was at least partly to blame for all of this, but he would make it right. He would make her understand. His frustration over not being able to control all this had led him to anger. And being he couldn't see Lorelai and work everything out, he was in blaming mode. Yes, Anna had not helped the situation at all, but she also hadn't really hurt it. But Luke needed it not to all be his fault, and needed to blame someone. So there he was, banging on her door at 11am. When she answered the door, a look of confusion was written all over her face. She had not been expecting this- and she didn't even really look happy to see him. "Anna, can I come in? We need to talk about something."

"Um, sure Luke. Come inside." Still confused, but willing to find out what was going on.

When they were somewhat uncomfortably settled in her living room, Luke rubbed his hands together and decided to just start talking, "Anna, I- what did you say to Lorelai the other night? She was really upset, and we had a thing……..but that isn't important. What did you say to her?"

"Luke, um. She came here, she told me that you two were getting married so therefore she was a steady person in your life and I should let her hang out with April. I didn't think that that was a good idea, and I told her so. I don't want April getting close to someone that you aren't married to. Engaged isn't married. She could only be around for another month, and then April is all attached and she gets hurt. I am not willing to let April get hurt Luke."

Luke was getting mad now he stood up and said, "Anna, Lorelai is in my life for good. We are getting married, and she needs to get to know MY daughter. Did you hear that? She is MY daughter too Anna. And my fiancé deserves to be in her life. Did she explain that she is an only parent? Because she is Anna. And she had the same thoughts as you are now. See, she never let guys into the house, even the ones that she was dating, for exactly the same reason- not wanting to hurt Rory-"

"Luke she said all that! And that's great- she should have been a little more understanding about this then."

"And what do you think of me? Do you really not know me well enough to know that I don't date just to date? If I am dating someone, it means something. And if I am engaged to someone, it means a whole lot more. I wouldn't get engaged if I didn't have every intention of marrying the girl. And this is Lorelai, she means everything to me- just slightly more then April does-" and something hit Luke. Did Lorelai feel second to April? That was a thought that he hadn't even come close to realizing before. But he could think of that later, right now he needed to get his point across to Anna. "You have made all the rules in this relationship between me and my daughter. Well not anymore. Lorelai is in my life so she WILL be in April's life too. April and her friends LOVED Lorelai, and April needs to know her."

"Luke, I just don't want April getting hurt."

"I know that, and I have no intention of letting her get hurt either Anna. She's my daughter, and you know me. I wouldn't hurt my daughter intentionally. Please tell me that you know that."

"Yeah, I do Luke."

"Okay, then please just let Lorelai have some part of April's life. It would mean a lot to Lorelai." Luke looked down. He wasn't sure if he was willing to tell her about his and Lorelai's fight, but he really wanted her to understand. "You know- I have been…. my whole world has been turned upside down since I found out about April…at first I didn't let Lorelai in on any of this. And it has driven something between us. I was confused, and didn't know how to deal with this. So I didn't even tell her about April. We postponed the wedding because of how confused I was, and I have hurt her so much through all of this confusion, so that she broke up with me in a huge fight two days ago!"

"See Luke! You two aren't stable enough to have April in your lives. April is officially not in your life anymore. I am not willing to let her get hurt, Luke, and that is all that is going to happen. I can see that now."

"No! Anna, it doesn't work that way. She is my daughter, and I can get a piece of paper that legally says so. I have gone by all of YOUR rules, and that is why Lorelai and I are where we are. I have let April be a bigger part of my life then my fiancé and that isn't right." And with that he stormed out of the house and to his truck. He was mad, and had a lot to think about.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**I don't own Gilmore Girls!**

**Thanks for the reviews, I am really having fun with this story.**

Luke had so much to think about, and he had been thinking about it for the two days since he had talked to Anna. _When had he allowed April to take over the part of his heart that only Lorelai had before?_ That scared him, because if he gave up Lorelai's place in his heart to April, then Lorelai had a point. She was seriously hurting if all of that was true. Seriously hurt to the point that they may not fix this. And Luke couldn't stand that thought. He had to get Lorelai back. He didn't know what he would do without her. Luke felt like ripping his hair out, screaming at the top of his lungs, calling Lorelai and demanding that they talk right this second. But then he might scare her off, and that was something that he didn't want to do. They hadn't talk in about five days now, and he was going crazy. He wasn't sleeping, he wasn't eating. Liz had left because she couldn't seem to get him to talk to her, and so there wasn't anything else to do.

When Lorelai woke up that Tuesday morning she knew that it was time. It was time to find out if she was pregnant, and time to start thinking about when she and Rory would head back to Stars Hollow. She really didn't want to go back, but her life there needed her. Sookie was worrying about her, even though Rory had called and said that she was fine, Sookie still wanted to hear directly from her friend. The inn needed her, and most of all not having anything to do all day long every day was driving her crazy. She looked beside her to see the sleeping form of Rory. She had helped Lorelai so very much through all of this. But she also worried about the kid; she had her own life to get back to and Lorelai was actually feeling a little better today. She was actually happy for the day to come, and with that thought, she stretched a little before slipping out of the bed. She felt like showering this morning; something that she hadn't done since the big night. She stepped under the hot water, and let it soak her as she enjoyed feeling more like herself.

A couple hours later Rory and Lorelai were sitting on the bed in their hotel. Everything was packed and ready to go- but Lorelai wasn't quite ready to leave yet. Rory had run to a nearby store and picked up a pregnancy test, she had been back for more then an hour but Lorelai couldn't open it yet. They just sat there and stared at it. Finally, Rory said, "Mom, you need to take this thing. You really need to know if you are or not. Everything will be okay either way, just please take the test. I'm right here and I will be the whole time.

"You right sweets." And Lorelai sighed. She was not ready yet, but it really was time. And Rory was right; she had people to stand by her if she was. _But no husband_- was the thing that came to mind next. _No, she wouldn't have the One beside her_. Interrupting her own thoughts, Lorelai took the box off the table, and walked into the bathroom. When she had done everything that the instructions had told her to, she walked back into the room where Rory was and sat on the bed. Rory hugged her tight and they both had the longest 10 minutes of their lives.

Chris had been analyzing the situation since Lorelai had left his apartment yelling at him days ago. He just didn't understand. Things had been hot and cold with him and Lorelai since before Rory. There had never been a good time for the two of them to have a relationship. One of them had had another person in their lives, or just wasn't feeling it- it was always something for them. But Chris had honestly thought that in the end, it would be them together. Now he wasn't so sure. He had manipulated, yelled and screamed to get his way many times with Lorelai. Emily had helped at times too. But this time, he just didn't get it. This time it really could have happened. This time Lorelai was completely broken from another guy, and Chris could have fixed that broken heart. But she had left him. Would they ever really have what he wanted so badly? He was mad too. Lorelai had shown up here. He hadn't gone after her, or even manipulated her into wanting to be with him that night. They had had fun even! Lorelai would always be able to make him laugh. And she had been in fine form that night. She was goofy and happy……so what made her snap like that? It had only been like 4 hours since they were laughing at Richard and Emily's table, and then she shows up at his door completely broken. They had talked for awhile, just small talk before things heated up between them. Things almost always did get heated between Lorelai and Chris. He had been agonizing about this for days. Trying to figure out the right move to make. Because he had to do something.

Lorelai and Rory both took one deep breath, and looked at the pregnancy test. The strip was pink. Of course it was- Lorelai had known that it would be. Rory looked up at Lorelai to see what her reaction would be. She was crying silently. She wasn't upset, things just got so much more complicated with that pink strip. It meant that she would have to see Luke again- something that she hadn't decided if she would do or not. It meant that she couldn't wipe the last two years of her life out of her mind and heart. She would always have a reminder- no matter how things turned out with the father. She also felt really lonely. She reached for Rory for a reassuring hug, wiped her tears and gave Rory a watery smile. "Um- this, um…..wow."

"Yeah wow mom." Rory had no idea what to say to her mother. She must be hurting.

"Um, Rory can we go shopping one more time before we head home?"

She said needing a good diversion, and shopping being the perfect answer.

"Sure, let me get my coat, and let's go."

Lorelai hadn't picked up her purse since they checked into the hotel; she hadn't even wanted to see her cell phone. But now, heading out shopping she needed it. Her cell phone would tell her everything; had Luke been worried about her? If he had, he would have called her a million times. Did he want to work this out? If he did he would still be calling her even days afterwards. She looked at her phone, and turned it on. Twenty missed calls. Lorelai's eyes teared up. "Rory, could you drive babe? I want to check my messages."

"Sure mom" she said taking her keys. Rory saw this as a good sign; she actually wanted to see her cell phone.

Ten of the messages were from Luke, most from later that night, but some scattered since. Six from Sookie, Lorelai had been expecting that. Two from her mother and two from Chris. Lorelai sighed; Luke wanted to know where she was. He probably knew by now where she was being Sookie knew. So at least he wouldn't be worried.

Luke hadn't opened the diner for a couple days, he just couldn't do it. All he did was sit upstairs and drink beer. He went over and over everything that had happened that night, but he just didn't understand. He had called Sookie everyday looking for information about Lorelai, but Sookie hadn't even heard anything until Sunday night. Rory had called and told her the situation. And that they were hiding out for a couple days. Sookie had immediately called Luke, knowing that he would want to know. Luke had actually gotten a little sleep that night knowing at least that Lorelai was alive and safe with her daughter. Even if he didn't know where. Luke was going crazy. He had to see her, know for himself that she was safe. Given an hour with her, he could fix everything but not if she wouldn't give him the chance. He found himself looking out the window into the town because he wanted to know the second she got home. The longer she stayed away the more he worried- maybe she wouldn't be coming back at all. His mind went to the town meeting in which he told the town that he would leave forever if Lorelai and he broke up. If they couldn't work things out he probably would leave- seeing her everyday be not being able to be part of her life would kill him. But right now, he couldn't leave until he tried to fix everything. If there was still a chance, Luke had to be ready to take it. If only she would come back.


End file.
